


you've returned and you brought these terrible memories. thanks. i guess.

by i_will_fight_you



Series: lloyd's adventures in suffering [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Shocking I know, hes 12 but the tomorrows tea thing happened, lloyd fucking repressed his memories, misako is about half decent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: Misako didn't think the boarding school was going to be that bad. She was wrong.





	you've returned and you brought these terrible memories. thanks. i guess.

"Lloyd?"

It felt like a knife had plunged into his chest. He just didn't know why. He was terrified of turning around and possibly discovering why, but wondering forever sounded terrifying as well.

The fear of wondering forever won out. He looked towards the source and immediately felt as if he were drowning in the past.

"You're okay! It's been so long, and-"

"I'm not gonna talk about it," he said quickly, trying to stay removed from the memories that demanded focus.

"I'm sorry, I know I don't-"

"I'm not going to talk about it," he repeated, voice trembling. Before she could utter another word, he ran.

The memory that had been revived, which had at first been lingering just where he could vaguely feel it, came back full force. He squeezed his eyes shut, body moving on autopilot.

_The floor was so cold. There was no one there is no one there’s never going to be anyone who will help me she’s probably dead but she’s_ not _dead she didn’t come back and I didn’t die. My neck hurts it’s burning how long do I have to go through this I deserve it I deserve it I deserve it-_

“Be careful. That’s a bottomless pit. Falling in would essentially be like entering a void where you fall forever.”

He blinked, slowly processing his mother's words. "The void can take my memories. I don't want them." Things weren’t adding up. _The memory is from four years ago move on move on move on, they lied to you and you’re not trapped anymore-_ “You left me.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t have financial stability for years, and when I went back for you after finding it, you were gone.”

_They kicked me out I wasn’t evil I-_

“They didn’t know where you were, just that you were gone one morning, as if you had ran away.”

Lloyd fixed his gaze into the endless void below him.  _Don't confirm or deny, if you don't answer you can't lie or be hurt by the truth, there's no truth-_

“But I should have been there for you. I made a mistake, and you’re the one who faced the consequences. You deserved better." Lloyd took a shaky breath, trying to stabilize himself. Silence. “On a somewhat lighter note, I found out more about your destiny.”

“The destiny I don’t want. The void can take that too."

She sighed. "Sadly, life doesn't work that way. I'm sorry."

He just closed his eyes, letting his feet hang above endless nothing, trying to tell himself he was more than what the school had told him he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im jc and my tumblr is iwillheckingfightyou//anywaylloydgarmadonistrans and i found a healthy coping mechanism it's called solarpunk and im adding it to my coping method pool instead of getting rid of this one


End file.
